Loveleen Sheppard's Adventures
by LadyDragonRider
Summary: this story will follow my commander Loveleen Shepperd through the games and beyond. It will be a story that follows her carrier and love interest in Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Narr Riya


I own nothing Bio wear owns all Mass effect and its cannon characters this is for non-profit. No copyrights intended. all so all mistakes are mine as I have no beta reader for this. please be kind this is my first posting. all reviews would be most welcome thank you this is rated M for later chapters of adult themes as well as language and violence.

-Prolog-

In January of the year 2154ce, the Sheppard both retired from active military duties to settle down on a remote planet of Mindoir to raise a family. Hanna Sheppard was due to have their first child a daughter in April. Her father John Sheppard is a former N7 Marine and her mother Hanna a retired ship captain. Loveleen Sheppard was born on April 11 2154ce. Her sister is born just after she turns 6 and her brother just after she turns 11. She is her father's daughter out and out. She is a daddy's girl wishing to follow in her father's footsteps so he began training her at the age of 5 years old to become the best N7 that ever was.

The year is now 2170ce and the Sheppard children are now ages 16, 10, and 5. Loveleen is out in the deep woods with her father's retrofitted N7 armor and assault rifle on a survival exercise when the batarian slavers hit the planet. By the time she got back to her home, her family was slaughtered. Her father had been shot along with her little brother and her mother and sister were raped to death. She was able to get into her father's safe room and get all the weapons and ammo stored there and make a break for the woods. Where she then mad for a well-hidden cave that she and her father used to train in that would be easy for one person to defend. By the time the alliance was able to force the bastards of the planet all that remained of the colony was Sheppard and a few young children, she was able to round up and keep safe and feed.

She was then raised by her mother's best friend Karin Chakwas. She lost everything at the age of 16. A year later in 2171ce, she is officially detected as a biotic and fitted with her first L3 implants. Karin then hired and Asari commando to teach her how to control and use her developing biotics. By the time she was 18, she was all most as good as the commando training her with her biotics and dam good with hand to hand combat and weapons as she keeps up with the training she was doing with her father. She enlisted on her birthday April 11 2172ce.

In 2176ce she was made one of the youngest N7 in the history of the Alliance. She was on shore leave on Elysium when a band of batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack on the colony. Sheppard rallied the people to defend against the attackers. When they broke through it was Sheppard that single-handedly held them at bay and sealed the breach. Due to her actions, she is awarded the star of tera and is considered a true hero among the alliance.

On her first deployment as an N7 in the year 2177ce, she is the sole survivor of her unit. Her unit went to a planet called Akuze to find missing colonists. They were attacked by 4 Thresher Maws. Her entire unit was killed. She is the only known survivor of that mission. She was then assigned to a new unit. Her next major mission is in 2178ce. The Alliance in retaliation for what became known as the Skyllian Blitz launched a major offensive against the moon of Torfan.

They destroyed all the criminal basses mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed by this. Sheppard pursued the batarians and wiped them out, even those who surrendered, at the cost of many lives from her own unit. This earned her the epithet "Butcher of Torfan". Major Kyle, Sheppard's commanding officer at Torfan, couldn't handle the loss of so many Marines and was eventually given an honorable discharge.

By this time she has achieved the rank of commander and is stationed on the SSV Normandy under Captain Anderson. The year is 2183ce. It is the shakedown cruise of the SSV Normandy and they have a console specter by the name of Nihilus on board. Their destination is the Eden Prim colony.


End file.
